Life or
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Piper X Aerrow Pairing. Piper's losing weight and the guys notice. Aerrow is freaking out inside. Finn has gone insane, stork says it's an eating disorder and Junko... says he's hungery. LOL! R&R People!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay I'm going to get this down on paper on computer before I forget. I do not own the storm hawks.

Piper: I can't believe they didn't Air infinity.

Me: Neither can I. I love the episode before. What was it called leviathen?

Piper: I think so.

Me: that doesn't matter on with the story.

Aerrow was sitting at thebreakfast table having breakfast with the rest of the squadron.. well almost every one. One person was missing.

Piper. The girl hadn't shown up for breakfast for the past month and a half. Aerrow also noticed she seem never to eat breakfast in front of them. The last time they saw her eat breakfast was 2 months ago. She also seem slightly skinnier than she should have been. He also noticed she ate a heavier lunch in attempts to gain her lost weight. ' what is going on with that girl?'

" That is it!" Finn slammed his fork down on the table without finishing his last pancake. He stood shoving the chair back so hard it tipped over.

"Where the hell is Piper? When was the last time we saw her eating breakfast?" Finn yelled slamming his hands on the table glaring.

"two months ago and ten days." Stork answered counting on his fingers.\

"I thought it was two months." Aerrow interrupted looking at Stork.

"Exactly? What if she has an eating disorder?" At that moment Piper walked into the room grabbing an orange off the table.

"Now this morning." Aerrow answered.

"She's just being careful making sure she's not looking suspicious!" Finn yelled

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piper asked taking a bite of her apple with a curios look in her eyes.

"YOU! We never see you eating breakfast anymore!" Finn shouted.

" Huh… because I get up earlier than you guys do so II eat earlier. I' up at like 5."\

"I was up at 5 and you weren't eating." Finn pointed out.

"well this is my breakfast." Piper walked out attempting to avoid any further questions.

" Have you guys noticed what she eats for lunch and how she's lost weight? When I pulled her back onto the condor last night she was a least 10 pounds lighter than the way she had two months ago. At least." Aerrow looked at the others as he spoke.

" She must have an… eating disorder." Stroke's eye twitched as he spoke.

"Why would Piper have an eating disorder? She know's it can and probably will kill her?" Aerrow asked looking t all of the them.

"Can't you control and eating disorder?" Junko asked finally saying something.

"Yes but it's extremely difficult and if you lose it, it will kill you." Finn stated as a matter of factly.

"I'm going to figure out what's going on?" Aerrow stood and walked out of the room. Radar stayed behind and just squeaked before grabbing Finn forgot pancake.

" Hey! That's my pancake!" Finn yelled chasing Radar with a deadly glare on his face, and if looks could kill it would every one within a 20-mile radius.

Meanwhile Piper sat in her room studying a beautiful green crystal that matched Aerrow's eyes. She took a bite out of her apple as she picked up the crystal and turned over looking for a key to what it was.

"What are you doing?" Aerrow asked looking over her shoulder making her jump and drop both her apple and the crystal.

"Aerrow! Don't scare me like that."

"Well it's nothing compared to the scare you've given us. Piper what is going on in your life that we should know about? Hmm?"

"You everything about what's going on in my life. My life is here on the condor and you know it well." Piper picked up her crystal and set it on the table gently while she bent to pick her apple up off the floor. She threw it at the trashcan landing it right in the dead center.

"Nice shot... but you didn't answer my question. Allow me to ask it in a different way. What is it your doing that you've lost 15 to 20 pounds Piper? We've all noticed you're lighter and skinnier."

"I've been eating healthier. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Piper stood and walked out of the room. Aerrow sighed in defeat and walked off to the bridge where stork had resumed flying the ship and Junko was making sure everything there was intact. Radar was running around with Finn's Hair gel with Finn chasing him.

" Give it back radar!" Finn stopped when he noticed Aerrow in the room.

"So did she fess?" He asked. Stork turned around to look at Aerrow and Junko stopped his checking and turned to look as well.

"She didn't open up. She didn't give me anything. Eatting healthy was the answer she gave me. Piper always eats healthy. It's not enough to help her lose 20 pounds in 2 months."

"Aerrow's Right we need to press harder."

Me: Anyone know what's wrog with Piper?

Piper: Your issue.

Me: What issue?

Piper: nevermind.

Me: So is piper dieing? Does she have an eating disorder? Are Aerrow and the Guys going to figure out Piper's problem? Is… Hey what a minute? Why am I asking you? I'm the author. Review to get the next chapter people.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: The last chapter sucked didn't it?

Piper: Oh shut up. It was cool. Now tell them your news.

Me: I'm now working on three Piper and Aerrow stories. Life and death, and Tropica, where it all started. The other one remains untitled and non posted. I am like juggling around like 7 8 stories so what I'm going to do is I'll try and update once a week per story so I can keep up. I haven't touched some of my other stories since July. I've been working on my storm hawks one. And now two.

Piper: You going to tell them what the thirds about?

Me: Sure once I figure out a title and my parents say it's not rated M and it's good to through out there into the internet.

Piper: Huh?

Me: I noticed in my last chapter I said piper was eating an orange and then I said an apple. Sorry. It was what? 10… 11 O' clock at night? I'm supposed to be asleep at that time.

Piper: don't forget to thank your reviewers.

Me: Ahhh yes. To Diamonds in love: I'm glad you liked the story and are curios what happened next.

Piper: To Diamond Angel I confuse what is going with in the next to chapters and if I don't I'll have to hurt our lovely Authoress here.

Me: empty threat. Forever in love: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

Piper: To Diamonds: Love the name and Saphire says she'll think about it.

M e: Think about writing a Piper Aerrow Horror story? It's already out there. Hello? Tropica where it all started. Dude why do you think there's a disbodied hand crawling out of the basement?

Piper: (stares at Saphire like an idiot)

Me: I didn't post that yet did I?

Piper: No? That must be sitting in your Social studies notebook.

Me: Actually it's my English notebook.

Piper: Whatever. Can we continue?

Me: I do not own the storm hawks now on with the story.

Aerrow had gone to bed with a head filled with worry and wonder about Piper and her life. What was going on in her life? Was she okay? Was she dieing? Scared? What? It left him restless and he tossed and turned in his sleep dieing inside to know what was going on in Piper's life. Little did he know he was going to find out soon.

Piper was in her room staring at the ceiling what the next day would bring. Would her little issue get worse? Would it get better? Would Aerrow and the others abandon her if they knew? Would die in her ever last search for the cure of her issue? Her stress and worry Finally took over and she was lulled to sleep with the gentle sound of her music. The harp calmed her nerves to help her sleep so the music was gentle and soft sweet and a whole another side of Piper the boys didn't know existed.

Aerrow was the first to awake but he only awoke because the Alarms went off waking the whole ship. Jumping from his bed to look at the clock to find it was 3 in the blasted morning. Swearing loudly Aerrow pulled on his uniform and raced to the bridge to find Stork and the others not including Piper there.

"Where is Piper?" Finn asked." She's usually the first one to the bridge besides Stork."

"Her room was empty when I went past it." Junko said. ( I hate that word.) The ship jerked forward as it was it by a blast of an energy blade. Aerrow raced to the window to find the Dark Ace and about 2 to 3 dozen of people had surrounded the ship.

"Everyone get to your Skimmer and try and break this up. Stork find a place to land. If Piper shows up tell her we need her hand in helping us get rid of the cyclonians." Aerrow, Junko and Finn ran for the transpiration bay. They boarded their skimmers and took off.

Aerrow took off after the Dark Ace after taking out a few cyclonians. Finn was doing fine for the most part firing his way through the cyclonians. Junko knocked a few cyclonians off there skimmers, banging his fists together causing a green light to swirl around them.

It wasn't until some time later that Piper showed up after half the cyclonians had been taken out. She looked pale and tired with bags underneath her eyes.

" You!" She screeched shooting the Dark Ace with an ice crystal.

" How dare you wake me t 3 in the freaking morning! You son of a bitch!" Piper Fire shoot after shoot until she finally shot him right off his skimmer,. The dark Ace grabbed another skimmer shoving the rider roughly off the ride. He came back racing for Piper.

Piper was on her toes and moved before he crashed into her. She shoot even more shoots from her Ice crystal.

Aerrow Finally stopped watching as he wondered what the hell piper of so much to make her look pale. And why she showed up late. He Jumped from his skimmer and landed swiftly on the Dark Ace's ride or the ride he had stolen from another Cyclonian. They battled like that a few moments before Aerrow jumped back to his ride. Piper was still pale and firing shoot after shoot from her ice crystal at Dark Ace.

" Piper can you take the others?" Fin yelled as he zipped past her chasing down another cyclonians. The Cyclonians finally retreated when there where only 3 left.

Finn and Junko cheered for about 20 seconds before bombarding Piper with dozens of questions.

" Where were you?"

"Why were you late?"

"What the hell you off?"

"Why do you have bags under your eyes?" Finally Aerrow cut in with a question of his own.

"Why are not properly dressed?" He was right. Piper was wearing her uniform bottoms but not her uniform top. Instead she wore a v-neck t-shirt.

" Can we get out of the air? I feel sick." Piper shoot off toward the condor. Once she and the others landed Safely Piper put her down on he arm on the controls of her heliscooter.

" What's with Piper? She doesn't look so good." Finn whispered to Aerrow.

" Something's up." Aerrow got off his skimmer and approached Piper quietly." Piper? You okay?" Aerrow placed a hand on her shoulder as she lifted her head up slightly from her arm.

"Yeah. I just had a head ache and I'm tired." Piper sudden stood and bolted out of the room. Aerrow sprinted after her. Piper disappeared in one of the many hallways of the condor. Aerrow shook his head. He realized something.

Piper had been heading a something big and she clearly didn't want anyone to know what it was.

Me: How was it?

Piper: It was short.

Me: Two pages not double-spaced. They see it as what 3, 4 paged maybe.

Piper: Shut up.

Me: Review People! I'll update when I get 50 reviews! Just kidding. I'll update when I get 5. R&R people!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: (looks around room)

Piper: (sleeping)

Aerrow: (asleep, arms wrapped around Piper's waist)

Me: Thank you. (runs over to computer)

Finn: (screams from other room) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The rabbit's out to get me.

Piper and Aerrow now awake: What the hell?

Me: My thought's exactly.

Finn: (runs past door with a black rabbit with red eyes chasing him)

Me: Hahahahahahaha! It's Ace. I turned him into a rabbit. LOL!

Piper: Now that's funny.

Aerrow: Why did you do that?

Me: Do what? Set Ace on Finn? Or turn ace into a bunny?

Aerrow: Uh both.

Piper: Saphire want's revenge on Finn and Ace said he wanted to chase Finn as a bunny. She told me last night.

Aerrow: Ace is into fuzzy, furry, things.

Me: (shudders) at least he's not human

Stork: At least he's not a cat. (eye twitches)

Me: I'm going to post this story now.

Piper: Oh which one?

Me: Life or Death.

Piper: Cool!

Me: I do not own the storm hawks.

Aerrow was walking around the _Condor_ around lunchtime when he noticed the door to the gym was open. He heard the sound of someone punching or kicking the punching bag. Taking a look inside he saw Piper kicking and punching the punching bag. The MP3 player was playing 'Don't Ask Her That' by Shaggy featuring Nicole Scherzinger.

"If I had my way the would be dead." Piper said to no one in particularthinking she was alone.

"Who's the ? " Aerrow asked startling Piper. She turned around.

"Dark Ace." She answered smoothly.

"Finn wants to know why you showed up about half way through the battle this morning."

"Why didn't he ask during lunch?" Piper asked looking Aerrow with a confused look on her face.

"He was too chicken to ask. You were in such a sour mood you scared all of us."

"My mood was that bad?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"Yeah. It was."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad."

" What was that bad? Ohhhhh…" Aerrow shook his realizing what was going on. Or so he thought.

" Oh what?"

"P.M.S is kicking your ass hard."

"How'd you guess?" Piper used that as an excuse. No way in hell was she going to tell Aerrow what was really going on.

"Your mood." Aerrow started laughing.

"Yeah. I knew that." Piper turned off the MP3 player as it started to play 'Wasn't Me' by DJ Basti. (Originally from Shaggy but DJ Basti made the remix.)

"What's wrong with that song?"  
"Nothing. I'm going off to study some crystals. Besides, Finn will probably have my head when he figures out where I stole the song from."

"You stole it?" Aerrow looked at her in shook.

"From Finn." Aerrow started laughing. Piper smiled and turned it back on changing it to 'Those Days' by Shaggy. Finn ran by chasing radar who had his hair gel.

" RADARR! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR GEL!" He screamed.

"Hey, Aerrow? Can I invite Saphire to come hang tomorrow? I have to talk to her. Female stuff."

"Sure. I told you Saphire is always allowed. I invited her to join us last week. Haven't gotten an answer."   
'_She's supposed to be my ticket into your head to find out what the hell is up. I don't think it is just P.M.S'._ He thought.

"Cool. I'll go call her." Piper ran off leaving the MP3 player on the speakers on playing 'Those days'. Aerrow turned it off and took it to Piper's room. It was Piper's. She had to find an escape from Finn's music when it was his turn. She played that on headphones. She'd been doing that for three months. Finn still had no idea.

"Hey Saphire! Waz up?" Aerrow could faintly hear the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Piper! Girl! My life is great! Tell Aerrow I said I'd join. What are you up to girl?"

"Not much. Just run into a few roadblocks. Aerrow's in the doorway." She turned her attention away from the phone. "She said she'd join."

"Cool. I'll go make sure her new room in set. It's the one next to yours." Aerrow put Piper's MP3 Player down on the desk before running from the room to Finn. He wanted to inform him that the ticket to figuring out Piper's issue was on the way.

"Girl, what's the roadblock?"

"I don't want to talk about over the phone. It should be something said face-to-face."

"Alright. When I arrive tomorrow you are going to tell me."

"You are not leaving Terra Rex on your skimmer with your stuff. We'll come get you. I will tell you though. Together we can drive Finn up the wall."

"How is Junko? Still a hunk?" Piper started laughing. Good old Saphire could make her laugh.

(Saphire has an everlasting crush on Junko.)

"In your book he's still a hunk. We both know who I like."

"Aerrow!" The girl on the other end started laughing.  
Another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Saphire! Off the phone! That's the twenty-fifth person you've called today!" The male voice yelled.

"BITE ME! She called me not the other way around!" Saphire screamed.

" Still annoying your brother?"

"Uh…Duh! That's my job. I'm supposed to annoy Harrier to hell and back. I never did thank Aerrow for getting Harrier to forget the rulebook. Tell him I said thanks."

"Saphire! Off the PHONE!" Harrier yelled.

"Harrier! It's Piper. She's having an issue identifying a crystal. I'm consulting the books. We are both baffled! Now shut it!" Piper heard the flipping of pages on the other end.

"Piper of the storm hawks?" Harrier asked his footsteps echoing through the phone.

"Yes. Hey Piper I think I found it. It's the Diamond of Everlasting Love. You said it was pink with a heart shaped glow right?"

"No it was blue with a heart-shaped glow."

"You got me there. I got to go. Harrier is yelling his head off at me. Talk to you later. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Saphire. We'll talk more tomorrow. Don't forget your energy sword."

"I won't. See ya!" Piper hung up. She picked up her MP3 played and walked through the _Condor_ with one earphone in her ear and the other one dangling from her MP3 player. She walked onto the bridge. Finn jumped and hid behind Junko. Junko seemed to try to keep his distance.

"My mood was that bad at lunch?" Piper asked.

"Like I said, your PMS is kicking your ass. Hard."

"Not surprised there." Piper shrugged and walked over to the charts.

"Did Harrier give her a hard time about being on the phone?" Aerrow asked.

"Yep. He was yelling his head off. I heard every word."

"Saphire told Harrier she joining us?"

"My guess… is no. She lied about why she was on the phone. The Diamond of Everlasting Love. Where the hell did she come up with that?"

"It does exist Piper." Stork stated turning the ship around. "We are going to Terra Rex aren't we?"

"Yep. And no, the crystal does not exist. It's just a story told to little kids to explain the making of babies when they are only five years old." Piper stared at a chart before grabbing another chart and placing it down. She finally put the charts away and changed the song on her MP3.

"What are you listening to?" Finn asked approaching the girl.

"Soldier boy." Finn smiled.

"Now that's a good song. You got Cyclone on the too?"

"Yep. I've even got all of Shaggy's song on here too."

"Wasn't me?"

"Yep."

"Hey Sexy lady?"

"In the forbidden files."

"My Julie?"

"Yep.

"Angel?"

"Yes Finn. No more questions related to the music on my MP3 player." Piper walked out of the room and off to the kitchen to grab some chocolate. Piper stood in the kitchen nibbling some milk chocolate when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper! It's Saphire. One question, do you want me to bring the crystal books?"

"Yes. I will have to hurt you if you don't."

"Cool. Okay."

"Saphire get off the phone!" Harrier shouted.

"Stop being an ASS!" Saphire yelled back. Piper leaned against the counter and started laughing.

"You and your brother scare me. I never argued with my sibling."

"Well that's because you never had one. Okay except for Aerrow but he was your next door neighbor so I guess he doesn't count."

"Uh…duh!" All of a sudden there was crash on the other line.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"I don't know I'll go find out." Piper listened to Saphire's footsteps echo as Saphire ran down the hallway with the phone.

"Saphire! You left the vase on the stick!"

"Harrier broke a vase." Piper started laughing worry leaving her face, allowing laughter to cover her features.

"Harrier? Broke a vase? That's a first."

"No it's not. It's a third. Hey. Harrier is going to make me clean it up so I got to go. See ya."

"Later Chica." Piper shut her phone and opened the fridge. Tonight was going to be long and the next morning an issue.

Me: All is good.

Piper: You threw in Saphire from Tropica, where it all started?

Me: Duh. I threw Saphire in for my Halloween story. I forget the title at the moment.

Piper: The ultimate Halloween Party?

Me: Yeah! Anyway... Review People!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay…

Me: Okay…

Piper: (waves hand in front of Sapphire's face)

Me: That was strange.

Piper: (continues to wave hand in front of Sapphire's face)

Me: Will you stop that!?

Piper: Are you okay?

Me: (glares)

Aerrow: look out… she's mad…

Dark Ace: Cookies, Sir and ladies?

Me: Thank you Ace. (Takes chocolate chip cookie)

Piper: No thanks.

Aerrow: I'm good. Thank you.

Me: you two have something against Ace's cookies? (takes bite of cookie)

Finn: Dark Ace's cookie!? (runs into room and es a dozen cookies stuffing one into his mouth.

Me: (stares) okay than… I do not own the storm hawks now on with the story.

Piper X Aerrow Piper X Aerrow Piper X Aerrow

" …" Piper groaned as she threw up into the toilet. Every morning, she couldn't eat a thing no matter how hungry she was. She always ended up throwing up whatever remained in her stomach from the night before. She rinsed her mouth and walked out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet.  
Piper walked off to the kitchen and grabbed the two slices of bread she had set in the fridge the night before alone with the glass of water. She turned on the TV as she separated the crust from the bread and smashed the bread flat. She took a sip of water as she body threatened to hurl back up the bread she just ate.

"Damn it… this will kill me if I don't figure it out."

Meanwhile, Aerrow had just woken up knowing it was 2 in the blasted morning and he heard foot steps going past his room. He snuck out of his room, radar shuffling after him as he walked threw the condor. He slammed the Kitchen Door open making Piper Scream.

"AHHHHH! Aerrow?! What the hell are you doing?" She stared panting placing a hand on her chest before taking a sip of water in an attempt to calm down.

"What are you doing up at-" Aerrow looked at the microwave before continuing. "-2:30 in the morning?", he asked as the rest of the squad came running into the room.

" I couldn't sleep. Why did you slam the door open? Huh? You scared the living daylights out of me!" she hissed glaring at him still shaking.

"I heard you... I thought it might have been someone else. Sky knight instinct to investigate any noise that doesn't belong. No one is ever up this early in the morning. Your footsteps, the TV, those sounds usually aren't here at 2:30 in the morning."

"Aerrow, what did we miss?" Finn asked as he walked up to stand next to his friend.

"I scared Piper coming to investigate the noise I heard. I didn't know it was her and ending scaring her-"

"Half to ." Piper stated cutting him off.

" Piper, what are you wearing?" Finn asked eyeing her.

"Don't ask." She stated ignoring the fact he already did. She wore a pair of black pants and an orange zipped hoodie zipped up to just above the bra that she wore underneath.

"A little late for that; I already did. That's not what you were wearing last night when you turned off your light."

"I have a little issue in the morning. When I wake up I can't have anything near my neck so I'm wearing this." She gestured down to her outfit. She stuck her hands into her pockets.

"I'm going back to bed." Stork stated before mumbling about catching some ly disease.

" Me too", Junko yawned before walking off, Finn following suit. Aerrow stared at Piper and noticed something was most certainly up, and exactly what, he didn't know.

"Piper, why do I get the feeling your hiding something?"

"Aerrow… I'm not hiding anything. Okay. Go back to bed." Piper sat down and went back to sipping her water.

As the red-haired teen walked away, he thought, _Something is up. Piper never sips water unless she's feeling sick. This isn't good._ He stared at the door he had just closed before walking back to his room.

5 hours later at 7--

"Piper why couldn't you sleep?" Finn asked.

"I couldn't. I'm excited. Sapphire's coming."

"Is she still a ?"

"Yes."

"Who is Sapphire?" Stork asked.

"Sapphire is an old friend of ours. She is Harrier's younger sister. She has brown hair and blue eyes; however she dyes her hair so it's a reddish brown.  
She is a human before you ask; she is a crystal specialist and also a medic. She is a specialist in herbs and plants and knows a lot about crystals.  
She also happens to be an excellent fighter and knows the ways of the mind and the body. She's one of the only other people in the world who has taken me down in a battle. Pressure points. She knows where every single one is and how to use it against you. She also knows how to get a male to let his guard down." Aerrow said grinning as Finn glared at him when he stared talking about the letting down the guard thing.

"She did that to Finn. She was flirting with him and Finn fell for it. She asked if she could have hug because she was feeling down and when he approached her, she kicked him in the balls."

"She is very bright. We will arrive by lunch." Piper stated smiling.  
_Finally, a way back into your mind._ Aerrow thought. _What is going on in that head of yours Piper?_

Piper skipped off down the halls of the _Condor_ trying so hard to make things look normal, but little did she know, she was failing and failing terribly.

"We got to find out what's going on in the head of hers. Something's up." Aerrow murmured staring after her.  
"Is it possible she's sick and she knows it but is afraid to tell us? Is it possible... that she's dying? Stop being ridiculous, Piper is not dying…I hope…"

"I think she might have… Anorexian worms or… quite possibly… an eating disorder. No cure...then… ."

"Stork, stop being doomsday-ish." Finn muttered, glaring at the poor Merb.

"I don't think it the worms. It might be an eating disorder though… but either way, for Piper to fetch herself an eating disorder, something big must have happened.  
She swore years ago never to get an eating disorder on purpose. She swears once a week to not get one. Her cousin almost died from an eating disorder so she knows first-handed about how ly they are. Her Aunt actually died from it. That's one of the only times I've seen Piper ever cry was at that hospital, as her Aunt lay there, on the bed, pale, and unmoving, dying and not even fighting it." Aerrow stared out the window remember how ten-year-old Piper cried herself to sleep in his arms when her Aunt died.  
She would run off and he'd find her in the meadow near the place they used to live, and she'd cry her eyes out on his shoulder and she'd eventually cry herself to sleep and he'd fall asleep right there with her, his head resting against hers.

Piper was flipping through a photo album full of memories. She would laugh at some of the memories and at some of them, she'd get all teary-eyed. However, every now and again she would grin and go,

"Awe… so cute." She stopped at a picture of Aerrow and her sleeping in the meadow after she cried herself to sleep after her Aunt's . Her mother had taken the picture while they were asleep and teased them years later about it.

"Piper, Aerrow wants to see you on the bridge", Stork's voice said floating over the intercom. She heard Aerrow saying something in background but it was scrambled. Piper rolled her eyes as she closed the book and set it down on her bed and left her room.

"Aerrow, we gotta get it out of her." Finn stated glaring at his leader.

"Sapphire will get it out of her." He said as Piper opened the door.

"Sapphire will get what out of who?" the crystal specialist asked, walking into the room and standing next to her captain.

"We think Starling is up to something. Disappearing at odd moments, showing up at odd moments." Aerrow said quickly.

"Oh, I can get it out of her if I tried. Well... I might not." Piper's cell phone rang. " Hold on." She flipped opened her cell phone, reading the caller I.D. It was Sapphire.

"What's up?"

"I'm going insane. Um… you should see this…let's see if I can get a picture. You will never believe." The orange-eyed looked at her phone and almost dropped it.

"No…way…OMG!!" Piper was flipping out.

"What?" the asked. Piper put Sapphire on speaker and showed the picture. It was Starling and Harrier on the couch … kissing. (how you like that random pairing?)

"Holy cow!" Finn said going bug eyed.

" Isn't it insane? Put me on speaker."

"You're already on loud speaker", Aerrow said as Piper set the cell phone on the table.

"Can you believe it? Oh, and check this… Do you see her hand? Let's zoom in…hold on…stay quiet." Five seconds later there was another picture on the screen. It was a zoom in of Starling's hand. On her finger was a diamond.

"Is that an engagement ring?", the strategist asked eyeing the diamond.

"Yep. I almost walked in when he proposed. I was hiding in the hallway. I can't believe I never noticed! It's nuts! Starling showing up at random moments! Harrier disappearing to God knows where and so many other things. Like when Harrier and Starling were in his room; when I knocked to drop something off they where both bright red! I never noticed!"

"Calm down Sapphire. Well, I guess that solves that mystery." Aerrow stated.

"Sapphire are you on the phone again?" Harrier's voice came as he came down the hallway on the other end.

"Yeah if you got a problem you can just deal with it! You won't be dealing with me in two hours anyway. Then you'll have the house to yourself and your fiancée!" Sapphire Screamed on the other end.

"Wait… what?"

"You heard me! I'm leaving!"

"To where?" Harrier asked in alarm.

"To join the storm Hawks! You apparently can't trust me enough to know you're Starling and I instead find out when you ask her to marry you. Harrier, I'm the only goddamn Family you have left! Apparently I'm Family enough for you trust me!" Sapphire screamed throwing something, making Piper wince.

"What's going on?" Starling's voice came as she walked into the room on the other end.

"You just can't trust you're sister can you?! You insist on knowing about my love life to protect me but I can't know yours?! What the Hell?! I didn't know you had a friend until you proposed!" Sapphire continued to scream until Piper finally spoke up.

"Sapphire! Calm down!"

"PIPER! How can I calm down?! I have no family left but Harrier and he doesn't even trust me! It's not RIGHT! I trust Harrier and he wants to know about my love life so he can protect me. But he tells me nothing about his! I've asked and he says nothing! I am sick and –" Sapphire was cut off before she could continue.

"Sapphire, you're right. It was unfair of me to keep this a secret from you." Harrier said. Starling nodded her head in agreement.

"It's mostly my fault. As Sky Knights we are supposed to show no weakness and I insisted we keep the relationship secret." Starling said. " I knew we could trust you but I still felt it should be kept purely quiet. I can trust you, Aerrow, Piper, the rest of the Storm Hawks about this but no one else. It was mean. You deserved to know but still… we kept it quiet. And Harrier not the only Family you have left. You've got me. Piper, Aerrow, Junko, Finn, Emerald, Topaz, Nina-"

" Meow." The navigator started laughing. Nina was Sapphire's cat who didn't meow. Sapphire was the one who said meow. It was Starling's inside joke with Sapphire and Piper.

"And Radar. You've even got Opal. And we can never forget that we also have one other. You've always got yourself."  
Piper smiled. "Well said Starling." She exclaimed.

"Thank you Piper."

"We're on speaker on both ends aren't we?"

"I guess so." Harrier answered.

Radarr was running around chasing his tail until he ran into the wall, causing Piper to laugh her head off.

" What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"Radarr was chasing his tale and banged his head into the wall."

"Oh!" Laughing was heard on both ends of the phone.

"We are nearing Terra Rex!"

"Sapphire when did you decide to join the Storm Hawks?"

"About two nights ago. Aerrow offered me the position. I'll explain in a few. Hey, Piper I gotta finish grabbing the books. See ya."

"See ya." And with that Piper hung up.

With Sapphire

" The reason I'm leaving in a hurry is because I am one of the only people who can get into Piper's head right now. Aerrow and the guys have noticed Piper hasn't eaten breakfast in front of them for two months and lost over 20 pounds. No one knows what's going on but Piper. knows she needs contact with other females and he needs to know what's going on. They've pressed her and she won't budge. They don't know a thing about what's going on.

Stork has suggested she's dying which has raised alarm among the guys. Aerrow wants into her head to find out what's going on before Stork's suggestion can possibly be proven right."

"Oh my god, Piper could be dying?" Starling asked in a small voice, her diamond glittering in the light as she put her hand on her mouth in worry. Starling's hair was straight and down, framing her face and hiding the cypress green in her eyes.

"We all hope not but we need to find out what's going on before it's too late." Sapphire said, worry creeping into her voice as she paced in front of Starling and Harrier.

"Maybe a group of people should confront her?" Harrier suggested.

"Piper doesn't give into pressure. She will keep on standing tall and not budge until some one breaks the wall from the inside. Other wise she won't say anything until it is too late. I have volunteered to be that person to destroy the wall from the inside."

Me: Okay let me clear this up. Piper is NOT pregnant.

Piper: Two, I am losing weight to fit into a pair of jeans.

Aerrow : And she's not sick.

Me: Before I continue the story I have to say something. This story is based off of an experience I went through. It was not an eating disorder although I called it. It took two months before we figured out the cause and it took three months before I could rid myself of it. I'll tell you more next chapter. I'll update when I get the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I owe you guy an explanation.

Piper: This personal experiences will be explained in the story… okay slightly. We'll explain at the end of the chapter. Right now , Saphire does not own the storm hawks.

Me: Another thing Which I need to point out to my beta… My name is spelled with one P and not two. I didn't realize my beta corrected that in my chapter until after I posted it. I'm not mentioning any names. When I post chapter 3 of betray I will go and correct that If I find it.

Piper: I thought it was funy. Saphire was leaning on her desk reading her story, laughing every now and again when she noticed about half way through the chapter that It was being spelled with two p's. Her reaction was sooo funny. She did shrug it off. She never did mention it when She went from the power ranger section, code lyoko section, and the Xiaolin showdown sections it was spelled with one p instead of two.

Me: I can't blame my beta. It's my fault. All my life, I always spelled Saphire with one p instead of two. It's actually spelled Sapphire so, when I got my Fanfiction account I spelled it with one p instead of two. My second name is Saphire Naja Silverwing. My religion, when you turn 13 you get to chose your name. My real name is actually Crystal. Naja was the name of a fire warrior in a video game I have beaten like a dozen times called Mystic Heroes. It is based off a Chinese book.

Piper: But where did you get the rest of your name.

Me: Saphire, was my way of spelling Sapphire, so technically my name is Sapphire Silverwing spelled differently. Sapphire is a stone of transition, It takes negative energy and turns into joy. When I chose the name I was in the middle of the transition. It joy is there, my name still fits but, I'm a little different.

Piper: She's a pyro manic in the makings.

Me: No! I just like to light candles and burn paper outside. Now on with the story. (Slaps desk) AHH! I hate that.

Piper: Your hair straighter manual getting you again?

Me: Yeah, There is this little symbol on it and every time I see it out of the corner of my eye I saw the god I think it's a bug.

Piper: I thought it was funny the first time we did that.

Me: On with the story.

Sapphire watched as the condor landed next to the house. She smiled as she noticed Piper doing a handstand on the roof. She laughed as Piper slid down the side of the condor.

"Piper, just as playful and serious as ever." Sapphire exclaimed smiling. Piper hugged her friend.

"So, what have you been up to?" Saphire asked as she hugged Piper.

"Nothing much." Harrier walked out of the house with Starling close behind. Aerrow jumped off the runway and landed next to Piper and Sapphire. Saphire tapped her knee impatiently as she waited for Finn to come down from the runway. Finn is afraid of Sapphire because in the past she's done some strange things.

"Is it safe?" Finn called. Piper smiled.

"YES!" Piper called, as she watched Finn peek over the edge. Junko jumped of the runway and landed on his feet. Sapphire smiled and Gave Junko a hug.

"What's up big guy?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Not much. You?"

"Same." Finn jumped down from the runway when Sapphire finished speaking. Sapphire hugged him to.

"What's up?"

" The sky." Sapphire glared as Finn finished speaking." Well nothing really." Harrier said his hellos as Starling whispered something to Saphire.

"You better get her to open up. We don't need another team down. Even if is because of rehab." Starling told her. Saphire nodded before walking toward Piper. Finn and Junko grabbed the few bags that sat by the door and took them to her new room on the condor.

"Well, we'd probably best be off. I promised Finn we'd be at Terra Tropica in 3 hours." Aerrow said. Piper smiled.

"Bye Harrier." Saphire said hugging her brother. She hugged starling. " Bye Starling. Sorry I was so hush yesterday about the whole—"

"Hey it's all right. We were practically asking for it." Starling told her. " We'll call you when we start planning. Bye." They finished their good byes and boarded the condor. Saphire and Piper stood in the lab studying some books.

"Hey Piper, you said you had something to tell me right?" Saphire asked looking at her friend, realizing how right Aerrow was. Piper was losing weight. Fast.

"Yeah, you can't tell Aerrow and the others though. There's something wrong with my body. Every morning I can't have any near my neck. I'll get up at like 2 in the morning because of it. It started 2 months ago. I couldn't eat anything to begin with In the morning the first few times I tried my stomach had a disagreement and kinda froze up. I could only eat flattened pieces of bread."

"Oh… my… word" Saphire gasped.

"3 weeks ago… I started throwing up. Nothing is helping. I can't figure out what it is. You can't tell the guys. Aerrow will flip." Piper told her.

"I'm about to flip. You need help. But if you really want to keep this quiet, I will and I'm going to help you figure this out." Saphire had a determined look on her face. Suddenly Finn ran in chasing Radar.

"RADAR! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR GEL! I NEED IT TO IMPRESS THE LADIES!" Finn yelled chasing the dog. Piper stood and snatched Finn's Hair gel from radar. Saphire took it from Piper and studied it.

"ewww… did you know this stuff has lead in it? It is illegal on 4 different terras because of endangerment to animals, children, and humans in general. If this stuff gets in your eyes, mouth, a cut, or your blood stream you will die." Saphire said. Radar and Finn stared at her.

"Oh, now that is cruel." Finn said in a low voice. Saphire dropped it out the window as she opened it. Finn walked out of the lab with radar close behind.

"Is that true?" Piper asked.

"No. I made it up. Finn wears waaaaay to much hair gel." Saphire said drawing out the a in way. Piper laughed. She looked out the window and watched as Finn dropped many containers of Hair gel over the edge of the runway. Piper laughed and beckoned Saphire over to look. Saphire laughed as she realized what Finn was doing.

"He fell for it sooo hard!" Saphire squealed as she laughed drawing out the o in so. Aerrow was behind them when She said it.

"Who fell for what?" Aerrow asked making Saphire choke on the peppermint that was in her mouth. Piper jumped and stopped laughing. Saphire finally coughed the peppermint up and it landed in the trash can.

"Nice shoot" Piper told her.

"Such a waste of a mint. "She muttered.

"Who fell for what? and what is Finn doing?" Aerrow asked looking over there shoulders.

"Dropping hair gel into the waste land." Saphire answered.

"Why?"

"Because he fell for it."

"Fell for what?"

"A prank." Saphire said proudly. " I told him that his hair gel has lead in it and is poisonous if it gets in your blood stream by cut, eyes, mouth, or ears he will die and they are illegal on for different terras. The manufacture is illegal on 4 terras though but not deadly." Saphire explained as she smiled. Aerrow narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. Finn ran in here chasing Radar who snatched his hair gel. It became an instant racket and we were studying a crystal and all so I just thought… it might be more quiet." Aerrow smiled at Saphire as she finished speaking.  
"Maybe he'll stop using so much hair gel." Piper and Saphire smiled as Aerrow spoke. Storks voice suddenly came over the intercom.

"We have arrived at Terra Tropica." Stork announced, not sounded to pleased. Piper looked at Terra Tropica and stared in marvel of how beautiful the terra was with its oceans and palm trees and surfers, swimmers, life guards, tanners, and the soft sand that glittered in the sun light. Piper and Saphire smiled.

"You girls go change. I promised Finn we'd go to the beach." Aerrow said before walking out of the room disappearing around the corner. Piper and Saphire smiled and went off to there rooms. As Piper went through her cloths to see what fit, what was too big or just right she found a box of old cloths. In it she found her favorite pair of jeaned shorts the no longer fit her. Piper stepped onto the scale real quick to see if she just might fit in them again. She stared at the scale.

"Shit. Aerrow is right… I've lost a great deal of weight. I went from 120 to 90." She got off and grabbed a bathing suit and tried it on. It fit. It was a blue bathing suit that the top reminded Piper of a halter-top. It had a cord that both ends were tied to a ring the front of the top and the cord went around her neck. The rest of the top was like a tube top. The bottom piece had two rings, one on each hip that attached the two pieces.

" I wonder if the jeans will fit." Piper said aloud before snatching the jeaned shorts. She pulled them on to find they fight.

"Piper, you fit in those? Last year you were a little two big to fit in them. How much weight has you lost?" Saphire said from the doorway.

"30 pounds." Piper told her. Saphire's jaw dropped. She wore a silverfish blue bathing suit similar to Piper's only; it was not like a tube top. It was like a normal bra with no straps just the ring and the cord that went around the neck. She wore a pair of jeaned shorts as well, similar to Piper's only they had rhinestones.

"If Aerrow knew he'd kill you." Saphire said. "If what ever is going on doesn't beat him to it." Piper grabbed a beach bag and a blue halter-top, which she pulled on.

"Girl if you get skinny enough for me to count your ribs I'll kill you." Saphire said as she pulled on a black halter-top. She picked her beach bag off the floor, which was next to her. In her hand was a surfboard. Piper smiled and grabbed the surfboard hidden in her closet.

"If you carry my bag I'll carry the surf boards. Finn doesn't know you surf does he?" Saphire said.

"Nope he doesn't." Piper said taking Saphire's bag and handing her the surfboard. The girls walked out of Piper's room after Piper slipped on some blue flip-flops that matched Saphire's. They walked into the skimmer bay where they meet the guys.

"Piper, didn't you grow out of them last year?" Finn asked.

"No, I just put them away. "Piper said hoping to cover up the fact she really had lost weight. Saphire smiled. She put both surfboards under her one arm and took Piper's arm and pulled her toward the beach. Piper ran after her friend. Aerrow started at them, slightly confused. His green swim trunks matched the green sneakers he wore. His green surd board was tucked under his arm. Finn stared even more confused in his blue swim trunks and his blue surfboard. Junko wore a light brown set of swimming trunks. Radar even wore a set of swimming trunks.  
They shrugged and went down the ramp after the females who had set down there towels on top of there surf boards hiding them from sight down on the beach. Aerrow walked toward them as Saphire wiped her shirt over her head making many guys turn toward her as she bent over to put it in her bag. The guys watched as Saphire slipped her flip-flops off her feet and her shorts off showing her bathing suit fully as Piper pulled out sun tan lotion and sunscreen. She handed the sun screen to Saphire before putting the sun tan lotion down on the towel before she stood to whip her shirt off as well, this time receiving wolf whistles which made Aerrow grind his teeth in jealousy, especially when Piper smiled and waved to one of the guys eyeing her. The guy waved back and the guys around him high fived him and push him toward her as she slid her shorts down her legs showing more skin and receiving more wolf whistles as Saphire put on Sun screen.

"You are just getting lots of attention." Saphire said as she noticed Aerrow's jaw was set. The guy Piper waved to walked over.

"May I help you with your sun screen milady?" He said with a charming smile catching Piper off guard. Piper smiled.

"Sure." The boy took the sunscreen and rubbed it into Piper's shoulders and along her legs making Aerrow glare in hatred and jealousy. Saphire snickered as She watched Aerrow put on his sun screen and glare at the boy who was putting on Piper's sunscreen for her. Finn noticed his leader's set jaw and laughed his head off. When the boy finished putting Piper's sunscreen for her he put on the sun tan lotion too. Piper hadn't expected him to that. Neither did the others for that matter. Saphire thought Aerrow was going to punch the guy in the jaw.

"Oh, my name is Kevin." He told Piper after shaking his blond hair out of his blue eyes. He had a 6 back and a hot chest. Many Females stared at Piper in envy.

"Piper. My name is Piper." Piper told him.

"It's a lovely name. I'm done your tanning lotion. If you need anything just call." He handed her a slip of paper with his cell phone number and home phone. Piper put it in her bag, planning to rid herself of it later. Finn and Aerrow walked down the beach toward the water to go surfing as Junko went to go snorkeling.

"He was nice. And a hunk." Saphire said to Piper.

"Yeah he was."

"Did you enjoy your massage?" Saphire asked.

"It would have been better if it was Aerrow but it was good." Piper told Saphire looking at the brown haired Crystal specialist.

"I figured. The way Aerrow was glaring I'd say he would have preferred it being him massaging you and not Kevin." Saphire told her.

"Aerrow was glaring?"

"Yep, he even had his jaw set. I'm sure if I asked Finn he would tell me his teeth were grinding. I couldn't hear it but it sure looked like it." Piper looked at Saphire in shock.

"You're kidding." Piper said glancing toward the ocean to see Her sky knight and Finn surfing a wave.

"I wanna surf. You gonna come too?" Saphire asked Standing up and grabbing her surfboard. Piper nodded and stood and grabbed hers too. They walked down the beach slowly receiving wolf whistles and a few guys calling them Hotties.

Aerrow and Finn were talking as they awaited another wave.

"Hey dude, was your jaw set as you glared at the guy putting Piper's lotion on?"

"No." Aerrow said getting defensive.

"You like her."

"No."

"Yeah you do."

"Fine, I do." Aerrow said finally giving into his friends bugging.

"Hey where are Piper and Saphire?" Finn asked looking at the girls' towels up the beach. The girls were on their surfboards sitting on them before paddling out into deeper water. They sat on their surfboard and chatted as the guys searched with their eyes for the two crystal specialists. Piper laughed as a guy fell off his surfboard snatching Finn's attention.

"Piper surfs?" He asked point her and Saphire out. Aerrow shrugged before paddling over to them.

"What are you two up to? "He asked. Piper and Saphire looked at him.

"Yes." They exclaimed as a good wave came toward them causing them to paddle toward it, lying down on their stomachs and allowed the wave to lift them into the air before they stood and surfed the wave pulling some neat tricks that made Aerrow and Finn wipe out. Piper and Saphire laughed as Finn surfaced near the shoreline. He cursed making mothers pull their children away from him and toward Piper was she surfed right onto the sand. Guys surrounded Piper bombarding her with complements and questions like 'can I have your number.' Some Guys did that with Saphire as she surfed up onto the sand. Aerrow walked out of the water and glared at the males who had surrounded Piper. One of the males was a lifeguard.

' Of course, she'll take a life guard and when she turns 19 he'll propose and she'll retire from the storm hawks and marry him and live near a beach. Perfect.' He thought as jealousy plagued his mind. Saphire noticed this and smirked. She ran a hand through her hair and laughed causing a few guys to faint. Saphire laughed and pulled her friend up the beach to grab a hot dog from a vender. As Piper ate she watched the guys watching her.

"Hey Piper, there is an upside to your lose of weight."

"There is?"

"The guys. However it's not worth it seeing as it can kill you." Saphire explained before placing a glare at Piper. Aerrow ran up too the girl and threw his arm around Piper's shoulder.

"What could kill Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"Her daring stunts on the waves." Saphire told him. Piper watched Aerrow and looked at the boys stare in envy.

"Yeah, you should stop performing deadly tricks." Aerrow told her.

" And you should stop taking deadly risks on your skimmer." Piper said.

"But that's what I do." Aerrow exclaimed putting on a frown.

"Well, performing deadly tricks out on the water is what I do." Piper said smiling as she took a bite out of her hot dog. Saphire laughed her head off for a moment and studied her nails. Aerrow ran down the Beach after Finn who was about to get his but kicked by half a dozen chicks.

"Girl if you die, I will and then kill you. You know that right?" Saphire asked.

"I do now." Piper told her.

"Piper, promise me you'll help me help you before it gets to that point." Saphire looked at Piper with a serious look.

"I will." Piper said. Saphire sighed and smiled and finished her hot dog.

Me: okay end of chapter.. now it's time for the explanation. Piper's little morning issue… sounds like she's pregnant huh? Anyway no she not but she's going to sleep on stress. A lot of stress can be bad on the body and the effect it had on my was this. I would wake up at like 2 in the morning and run to the bathroom to hurl and I couldn't have anything, not even my hair near my neck. I couldn't eat anything expect nibbles of squished bread.

Piper: She's mental.

Me: shut up. I was stressing about summer school finals and once they pasted, I started stressing about wither or not I would find the cause of my eating issue in the morning.

Aerrow: you were in summer school?

Me: It was before I started writing in here. I think…. Whatever. I'm updating. (Posts chapter on 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I do not own the storm hawks. Now on with the story.

Piper watched as the guys surfed some waves. She sighed as a few girls ran up to Aerrow and asked for his signature. She growled in jealous when one girl asked for him to sign her neck. Saphire sighed with relief when Aerrow told her he was not signing there. Piper laughed her head off.

"Would you like a slushy miss Piper?" Kevin asked. Piper looked at him. Saphire glared at her, as if saying 'you say no and I'll kill you.'

"I would love one. How much are they. I'll pay for it." Piper said smiling. Kevin smiled.

"For you, free." Piper was about to object when Kevin asked wither she wanted cherry or strawberry.

"Cherry." Kevin nodded and ran up the beach.

"Piper, I assume you know they are not sugar free and help you gain your lost weight." Saphire told her.

"Yeah I do."

"Piper, I'll make you a deal. If you don't lose 40 pounds and regain your lost weight or make an improvement, you don't have to solve it yet but, if you make an improvement I won't tell, but if you lose more than 39 pounds, I'm telling. Deal?"

"But—" Piper started to object.

"Piper, This issue could be deadly and could kill you. We need to nip it in the bud and if it takes getting help from Aerrow and the others so be it but we need to get it taken care of. Deal?

"sigh…deal." Kevin came down the beach and toward Piper with a slushy in his hand. Saphire stood and walked over to Finn. Kevin handed Piper her slushy and sat down next to her. Saphire rolled her eyes and tapped Finn on the shoulder.

"If Aerrow wants Piper he better be quick. That boy over there seems pretty persistent." Saphire said, jerking her head in Kevin's direction. Finn nodded.

"Did he buy her a slushy?"

"Yep. She asked how much it was and she'd pay him. He said for her… free. He's such a suck up. Just wait til Aerrow finds out."

"I'd chase him off before Aerrow does. Aerrow is like in love with the girl."

"She's quiet. Piper hasn't confessed her issue." Finn groaned when Saphire finished speaking.

"Aerrow was hoping that doing to the beach would soften Piper up enough she'd slip and give slight hint of what is going on. It's not working is it?" Finn said to Saphire. Saphire shook her head. Kevin laughed loudly from next to Piper and stood and walked up the beach saying he had to get something for his little sister. Piper got up from her towel and dropped her now empty cup in the trash. She ran over to Saphire.

"Wanna go do some surfing?" She asked.

"Race you down." Saphire challenged.

"You're on." And the two girls ran down the beach after grabbing their surfboards. Aerrow sat on his surfboard wait for Finn to come back. He watched as Piper ran down the beach with Saphire and jump out into the water. Piper surfed a wave while Saphire sat on her surfboard next to Aerrow.

"Is she budging?" Aerrow asked her.

"Nope."

"Shit." Aerrow glanced at Piper and watched her pull some graceful tricks. Later on the condor…

"Did you see his face when he wiped out?" Piper laughed. Some guy had been trying to best her and she made him wipe out.

"IT was sooo funny." Saphire laughed with her. They laughed their head off.

"Hey, do you remember when the word Banana took over my mind?" Saphire asked.

"Yeah! You made a theme song for it! Banana, banana, banana, bandana ( yes this word is supposed to be bandana), banana, nana nana nana bananaaaaaaa bananaaaaa… orange." Piper and Saphire laughed at the memory. The other storm hawks stared as the two girls talked. They were eating dinner before Piper and Saphire go down to the beach to take pictures of the sunset.

"Oh, remember when Harrier made us sing the retarded song Starling's friend's daughter made up. The Dime song?"

"Oh yeah! Once a upon a time there was a little dime. He died the end. Let's tell it again. That was the funniest thing ever!" The girls laughed even harder when the guys stared. Stork put a pair of wine corks in his ears. The girls finally quieted down… only for a moment.

"Remember the chipmunk song?" Saphire asked.

"Dancing queen?"

"Yep that one."

"You mean the one you put on YouTube? The one that Harrier removed?"

"Yep. Wasn't that a strange song?"

"Yeah."

"What are you girls talking about?" Finn finally asked. The two girls just stared.

" Remember when he fell out of the tree?" Saphire asked Piper darting her eyes to Finn.

"Oh yeah. He fell right into the mud!"

"I heard he got mud up his nose."

"EWWW!" The girls started laughing as Aerrow rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"And carrot top! He was such an idiot!" Saphire howled. Aerrow snapped his head up. He had the nickname Carrot top in school.

"How was he an idiot again?" Piper asked.

"Remember…?"

"The girl's bathroom incident?" Piper took a guess.

"OMG! That was Aerrow?!" Saphire howled with laughter.

Flashback

Piper was in a bathroom stall and had just flushed the toilet and started to open the door when squeals of laughter from the boys out in the hallway grabbed her attention as well as the other girls that stood in the bathroom. Aerrow and three other boys ran into the bathroom causing the girls to scream, especially the girl who just pulled off her shirt so her friends could see the tattoo on her shoulder she got.

"Hello Ladies." One of the boys said bowing as Aerrow kicked one of the text books so it slid into one of the stalls.

"HEY!" A teacher's shout came from outside the bathroom. The boys darted into one of the stalls and stood on the toilet or hung from the wall of the stall while the other just stood against the door. Aerrow flashed a smile at Piper as he passed her. A female teacher walked into the room.

"Did any boys come through here ladies?" The teacher asked. Saphire stepped out from the shadows. As a young girl she had light brown hair with unnatural blond highlights. She had huge curls naturally but she had straightened her hair for the day's holiday concert. She wore a red skirt with fur trimming and a matching shirt that was long sleeves. She was the school's biggest solo singer. The pom poms on her boots danced.

"No ma'am no boys. They continued down the hall." She said. The teacher believed her and walked out of the room.

"Boys, I let you escape once but it might not happen again, out!" Saphire commanded stamping her foot and tapping it until the boys came out of the stall and raced out of the bathroom.

End flashback.

"That was sooo funny! You were so festive. If I remember you bought a holly hairpiece for the concert. You made me wear the same outfit so we would match for our female duet." Piper exclaimed laughing.

"Yep. Harrier fricking filmed the night concert." Saphire and Piper stared laughing so hard they dropped their forks. Thank god they were above their plates.

"Aerrow did that?" Finn asked. He hadn't been one of the boys to do it.

"Yep. H even flashed a smile at me as he ran into the stall." Piper started laughing and told Finn what had happened.

"Dude! I never thought you would do that." Finn exclaimed to Aerrow. Aerrow nodded.

"But I did." Aerrow told him.

"And on year book committee, remember pajama day, a requirement to do or else you get kicked out. Remember?" Saphire asked. Piper laughed.

"Ooo yeah. I remember. Finn wore just his boxers, Aerrow actually played it smarter and wore a shirt with his boxers. You wore a sapphire night gown made of silk." Piper laughed as she spoke. Saphire nodded.

"And you wore a men's shirt and a pair of shorts." Saphire exclaimed. " And one idiot girl came to school in a bra and shorts."

"That who lead to a very… unpleasant… and embarrassing doom by teasing." Stork exclaimed, his eye twitching. Finn had pulled the earplugs out of Stork's ears.

"Yep, and she got sent home to change. So did Finn for that matter." Piper scratched the back of her head for a moment scratching her chin. Saphire pulled on a creepy smile and crossed her eyes, looking at Finn who started to squirm.

A slight whine was heard from Finn. He kept looking at Saphire until he slammed his hand on the table.

"YOU WIN!" He shouted making Saphire grin in victory and uncross her eyes. Aerrow looked from Saphire to Finn and back a again a few times. He finally shrugged it off.

"Remember how Aria jumped off the roof of the school?" Saphire asked. Piper nodded. Aria was Aerrow's Sister who had run off to become a bounty hunter and serve the Atmos that way. She had silver hair and green eyes. Everyone knew her as the girl who stood up. Everyone seemed to know what she would be. She was reckless and brave, smart and cunning, but not reckless enough to do what her brother does. It's like everyone knew her and her brother would cause trouble for Cyclonia.

Everyone seemed to know that Aerrow would grow up to be a sky knight and Piper would follow him. Everyone seemed to know what the two siblings would do.

"She was doing it to prove that Keira wasn't insane, that she had a reason to what she didn't, but when Aria wouldn't fight for it, they called her chicken so to prove she wasn't, she climbed onto the roof and jumped off." Piper recalled. Saphire nodded. Piper finished her chicken a few moments later before saying something.

"Hey, meet me in my room when your done Saphire, I wanna talk to you." Piper exclaimed standing. She walked out of her room and down the hall to her room. Aerrow looked at Saphire.

"She's probably not going to budge for a while Aerrow." Saphire exclaimed before taking a bite off chicken.

"It's worth a shot. Has she hinted anything?" Aerrow asked looking at her. Saphire shook her head.

"WE need to get into Piper's head before it's too late." Finn exclaimed. Saphire nodded and finished her chicken. Little anyone know that Piper's little issue would soon be uncovered but the cure or cause would not.

Me: done. Review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Author's note

Hey guys, new computer so i'm going to go edit this story and take out a few parts, mainly the part where I mentioned god which quite a few of us, incudling me found annoying. I am not christain so you know... it's kinda acward seeing as a large fraction of the world is. So i just through that in to prove I can be deep and everything but I over did it and gave someone hives. So i'm going to take that out and make the lot of us feel better so be patient and i'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Me: I'm back

Me: I'm back! I do not own the storm hawks! Now on with the story.

Piper sat down on her bed and she waited for Saphire to come into the room. She steped onto the scale and hissed in displeasure. If she lost 2 more pound, Saphire would tell, and that was gonna cause chaos. Saphire walked in, making Piper jump. She scurried off the scale.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Saphire asked. Piper nodded and say down her bed, pushing the scale under her bed so Saphire wouldn't see it. It was a shame Saphire did. The scale was digital so Saphire figured the last one was saved, as usual. Most digital scales did that.

"Yeah… um…I might know what's wrong with me. It's possible the food I'm eating isn't enough at night and my stomach rejects what's left over." Piper lied. She knew she had to make Saphire think she knew a way out. Saphire nodded, believing Piper to a degree but not to another degree.

"Well, I guess we'll have to try it." Saphire told her. Piper nodded and sighed inwardly that Saphire bought it. But the thing is, Saphire didn't. When Piper was not in her room, Saphire checked the scale. It said 92 pounds.

"Piper, You better not lose those last two pounds" Saphire murmured as she put the scale back and left the room. She went to Aerrow's room.

"She's not gonna budge." Saphire told him. Aerrow groaned.

"Why is she hiding this?" Aerrow asked. Saphire shrugged.

"Don't be surprised if I suddenly find out." Saphire told him, before walking out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aerrow asked as he ran out of the room to caught up with the girl.

"It means, Piper is slowly but surely revealing to me what it is. I think one of these days she'll snap than rebuild that freakin wall." Saphire told him. Aerrow nodded.

"She'll tell you, but she won't tell us. You'll have to tell us." Saphire nodded. Then she ran off to her room. Aerrow went back to his room as Piper came down the hall. Piper went to bed wondering if she was gonna not have to have her secret revealed. She did eventually fall asleep.

Three days later they were on Terra Ray, Meeting up with the other squadrons for the Annual Surfing contest, to see who was the best surfer of the best. Everyone agreed that Piper should be the one to enter the contest.

"PIPER! Your ready?" Aerrow yelled outside her door. Piper walked out in a blue bikini that was brand new. It was a sports bikini but it was a bikini.

Aerrow watched as Saphire came down the hallway in a similar bathing suit expect her's was white, showing off her tan.

"Come on Piper, Let's hit the beach." Saphire exclaimed as Piper grabbed her surf board. Aerrow followed the girls to the Beach where they found dozens of squadrons, and few of them found them. One of them being the Rex Gaurdains.

"Well, now if it isn't my sister." Harrier exclaimed making Saphire jump. She turned and hugged her brother.

"Hi Harrier. Where's Starling?"

"Over there. "Harrier pointed just past Aerrow and there was Starling in a purple bikini tanned. Piper was doing a hand stand for a mere moment before Sitting on her towel which was next to her surf board. The rebel ducks came up to her.

"Hey. Where's your sky knight?" Piper pointed to Aerrow so they went to him because he was now talking to Harrier.

"She budging?" Harrier asked. Aerrow and Saphire shook their heads.

"That's a shame. She's cave eventually, I hope. She's such a bright girl. You and Piper would make such a nice pairing. Finn tells me you have quite the crush on her. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a crush on you." Harrier said to Aerrow as the rebel ducks came toward them. Suzi-lu got there first.

"Your right hand lady gotten pretty thin, eh?" She exclaimed, her orange bikini not even matching her fur. Aerrow looked at her.

"We're yet to figure out how and why she's hiding it from us. Saphire nodded. The rebel ducks came to them.

"I count her ribs. What's with your navigator?" One of them asked. Aerrow and the others shrugged.

"Like I said, we're yet to find out. We're trying to get it out of her but she won't tell." Aerrow told them. The others nodded then looked at Piper, she the one who's surfing?" Harrier asked.

"Yep. She out did us all on Tropica. We were there 3 days ago in attempts to get her to soften and slip. It didn't work." Saphire told them. Starling surried up the beach.

"Holy cow Piper is thin." Starling exclaimed.

"We were just discussing that. Great, here she comes. Let's talk about the contest." Harrier exclaimed as Piper walked up toward them.She walked up to them.

"Hello." She greeted them They said their hellos back.

"What you guys talking about?" Piper asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"The surfing contest." Harrier responded. Piper nodded. A loud voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"Will the constants please line up by the water with their surf boards. The constant will begin shortly."

"That's my cue. Later. "Piper scurried down the beach, grabbing her surf board along the way. Aerrow stared after her, loving the way her hair trailed behind her, bouncing with each step. He continued to stare at her until Saphire waved her hand in front of his face backing him snap out of it and grab her wrist.

"What was that for?" He asked, half laughing.

"You were staring at Piper." Saphire said. Aerrow blushed, making the others crack up.

"Told ya he liked her. I was right." Harrier exclaimed. The others laughed as Aerrow's Face got darker.

"Sh-shut up!" Aerrow exclaimed, making the others laugh harder, which made Piper look up the beach to see Aerrow turning red as a blond female from one of the other squadrons spoke to him.

'He properly like her and that's why he's blushing.' Piper thought, turning her head back out to the waves.

"Number 16, Piper of the storm hawks, your up next." The voice boomed as the first contestant went out and pulled some cheap tricks, making someone shout boo. The contestant was a tall blue haired dude with Saphire blue eyes. He suddenly pulled a really hard trick and fell off his board receiving some claps and half a dozen boos.

"Number 16, Piper of the storm hawks, it is your turn." Everyone turned and watched as the girl ran into the water and paddled towards a decent sided wave that Piper used to pull some easy waves making Aerrow holler.

"You can do better than that!" Aerrow shouted. Piper smiled. She could. And she did, She did tricked people had never seen done before, tricks that everyone wished they could do. People clapped as she dissented the wave. She walked up on the beach and waited politely for the other constants, none who matched her brilliance. Piper was announced the winner. Some one lifted Piper up onto their shoulders, making Piper almost fall over. Aerrow smiled as Piper accepted a nice gold necklace with a aqua marine crystal amulet and a trophy. The crystal was a light blue like the water. Later when things settled down and everyone started tanning and swimming, joking about and playing, relaxing and being lazy or some were really active with games of volley ball, Frisbee, and surfing. Piper deiced to tan, Saphire had fallen asleep from boredom. Junko was playing Volley ball with Finn and Aerrow. Aerrow, oddly enough was winning, but then again, he was playing with Radar who was good at saving the ball were as Aerrow sent it over the net.

"I'll never understand females." Finn said as he waved to two girls who stared laughing and ran off.

"No Finn, I don't think you will." Aerrow told him. Piper stood up and walked down to Starling to talk to her since Saphire was asleep.

"Hey Starling." Piper greeted as she sat down next to Starling. Harrier was playing a game of Frisbee with his squadron.

"Hey Piper. What you up to?" Starling greeted back.

"Not much. You?"

"Jut wishing I could join Harrier in his game. But It would be awkward. So I'll just watch from afar." Starling said. "Congratulations on winning the contest. That necklace looks stunning on you. Normally a guy wins and give the necklace to a pretty lass who cheered him on."

"Nope, I won and I'll wear it. I'll stick the trophy on the bridge of the condor." Piper said. " Let's go ask the boys for a game of volley ball. We'll wake up Saphire too." Starling smiled.

"Why not." Starling stood with Piper and they went to wake up Saphire.

"Saphire! Wake up! Wanna play a game of Volley ball with the guys?" Piper asked. Saphire jumped up.

"Do i? I'd love to!" So the girls went and played a game of volley with the guys. It was girls a against girls. The girls won, oddly enough. ( I think the boys went easy on them. boys against 3 girls… I doubt it.. it is possible but personally I doubt it)

"Quick question, Piper, how are you losing weight?" Starling asked. Piper bite her lip.

"I've been exercising more often." Piper lied. "I guess I've been excisierizing a little too much huh? 6 hours is a little ridiculous."  
"6 hours… … pardon my French… I slipped but that is not a way to lose that much eight. You know everyone is worried Piper, What are you hiding. One of the rebel ducks said he could count your ribs, all of them." Starling gripped Piper's shoulders as she stared into her eyes, her own violet eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know Starling. I've told Saphire All I know. Every morning I wake up and I feel sick I wake earlier than anyone should. Nothing can be near my neck. What do I do? My deadline is almost up. Promise you won't tell. Give me time to figure out whats going on? Please Starling! I beg you!" Piper's Eyes were lined with tears, her voice cracked and panicked. Starling's face softened softly. Piper was sacred.

"I won't tell. And what deadline?" Starling asked. Harrier and Aerrow stared, It looked weird with Starling sitting in front of Piper, gripping her shoulder.

"I made a deal with Saphire. Once I lose 40 pounds she tells. I'm mere pounds away from it." Piper started crying. Starling sighed and pulled Piper into a hug.

"Piper, you will get better, Aerrow and the boys need you, and if you lose, the whole atmos will lose. The storm hawks will fall and with them fallen, everyone else will fall too. We will find a way to help you. Saphire and I will, if not other too. You should tell them." Starling whisphered.

"Thank you Starling." Piper whispered. Aerrow and Harrier looked at each other and shrugged. Saphire watched and smiled. It wouldn't be long until Piper finished caving and told everyone and then she could be properly helped, and then Piper and Aerrow could be together without her weight issue in the way.

Me: There, done. Let me start the next chapter. In the next chapter, The boys will find out, from Piper because Saphire told her, ' you tell or I will, your past your 40 pounds Piper.' That is a quote so look for it people! I might be home from school tomorrow because I have cold that is killing me so I might be able to update more stories. If you don't mind reading almost sexual scenes look for my new story, ' Naja's Tale.' It is not sexual but it's like got language and adult comments.


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Chapter

Me: Chapter 8. Enjoy.

Piper groaned as she came out of the bathroom the next morning. The storm hawks were still on terra Ray. Piper knew she was beyond her deadline. Saphire was outside the door.

"Piper, I know you've gotten beyond your limit. Either you tell the boys, or I'll tell them." Saphire told her, a slight glare painted on her face. Piper looked to her feet and sighed.

"I'll tell them, by the end of the day, I promise. I just need to find a way to place it on them with out dropping it."

"Why don't you tell it to them the way to did Starling, I watched that happen you know. Starling understands the fact you wanna find a way out before it becomes bad but it is beyond bad. We need to help you before you get beyond 50 pounds of lost weight. How much have you lost exactly?"

"The scale adds ten pounds, so I weight 80." Saphire gasped in horror.

"OMG! Let's go. We are getting you something that is light but filling to eat until you can eat heavier. Stop eating so damn healthy Piper. Can't you see that alone is making matters worse. And you and your constant exercising to stay in shape is making matters worse." Piper stared at her feet and frowned.

"Now come on. I'll make some really light pancakes. It has protein so maybe we get you started on regaining your weight." Saphire told her, taking her friend be the shoulders and guiding her to the kitchen.

"It's 3 in the morning." Piper hissed. Saphire sighed.

"True, but I can still make you something light. Jello, it's got sugar and if I cut it it's got fruit which might help." Saphire told her the moment they got in the kitchen.

"By the way, how'd you know I was up?"  
"I left the door wide open and I placed an alarm outside your door. Aerrow tripped it last night when he was checking to make sure everyone is okay. I discovered he does that every night before he goes to sleep." Saphire told her.

"Great, a peeping tom…" Piper joked. Saphire laughed lightly.

:"Only if you were naked. You on the other hand aren't. you were a zipped hoddie to bed and a pair of shorts. That is not making Aerrow a peeping tom. Besides, he does it with the guys too. It's his way making sure everyone is okay. He doesn't want to discover one morning that one of his team mates was murdered in their beds before he went to bed when he could have saved them. I made him tell me."

"interesting." Piper said simply as Saphire grabbed a banana and cut it up with some apple. "will you hand me a slice of bread?"

"Sure." Saphire told her, grabbing a slice of bread before handing it to Piper who flattened it in her palms before taking off the crust and nibbling on it.

"Is this what you eat every morning?" Saphire asked as she took out the instant jello mix Piper had hidden out. Piper nodded. "Why?"

"Well, apparently my stomach can handle this." Piper told her taking another nibble. Saphire shook her head and returned to making the fruit jello.

And an hour later, Aerrow woke up to piper's laughing. He was confused about that one. He got out of bed and walked out of his room and followed the sound of Piper's laughing which lead him to the kitchen where he found Sapphire and Piper eating. Saphire was eating some bread with jelly as Piper ate some Jello.

"What are you girls doing up this early?" Aerrow asked. The girls turned and looked at him.

"We um… I couldn't sleep. I tripped Saphire's silent alarm." Piper told him.

"And why couldn't you sleep?"

"I'll tell you guys later."

"Want some jello?" Saphire asked. "It's got fruit and a lot of sugar."

"Hence why she won't eat it because she'll wake up the whole condor in half a second with her giddiness, if not the whole Terra." Piper told him. Aerrow left the room. Piper laughed lightly.

"So, how you gonna tell them?" Saphire asked.

"That is yet to be determined." Piper told her.

Around ten that morning, the guys were hanging, waiting for lunch time before heading to the beach again. Aerrow and Finn were playing who knows what board game as Saphire read a book about herbs. She determined on finishing that thick book before the end of the week. Stork and Junko played appliances and repaired them. Piper took a deep breath and walked onto the bridge where everyone was. Saphire looked up the moment Piper walked in. She looked scared.

"Oh dear lord, don't tell me got worse." Saphire exclaimed aloud. The others started at Her. Piper laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No, Saphire, I have gotten not worse nor better. I'm just afraid to explain myself." Piper explained. She looked down at the floor before sitting down in a chair. " And I have kept this from all of you for too long."

"Are you pregnant?" Saphire asked. Everyone snapped there heads up to look at Piper. Piper laughed.

"Saphire, you know darn well what I'm talking about. Did you eat that jello?" Piper asked, a slight smile painted a upon her face.

"No I didn't but I'm having fun making your job of telling them harder." Saphire explained with an evil grin.

"Fine, now hush so I can tell them."

"She's pregnant." Saphire exclaimed.

"I am, NOT! Stop that!" Piper half yelled half laughed. The guys were clearly confused.

"Piper, will you just tell us? Is this about your lose in weight than its obvious your not pregnant because you would be gaining, not losing, Saphire." Aerrow glared at Saphire as he spoke the last part. Saphire just smiled real big and giggled.

"Well…it started a while ago. It started as something small and simple, I couldn't eat much. My body would freeze up when I tried. Then it got to the point it turned into a gagging reflex, which eventually turned into me puking up whatever lies in my stomach everyone morning. Then I couldn't have anything my neck. And then the reflex started to get worse. I started to wake up earlier and earlier. 5. 4 30. 3. And finally 2 in the morning. And that's how I've been losing the weight. I don't eat much afterwards because my stomach can't handle it." Piper explained. Everyone started at her wide eyed. Saphire was reading her book again. Piper looked up from her hands in her lap to Aerrow. " and now you know."

"And you didn't tell us sooner? How long has Saphire known?" Aerrow asked. He sounded angry. And worried.

"She's known since shortly after she got her, but I made her swear not to tell anyone before I told her. She didn't know what I was telling her. It's not her fault. She's a loyal and trustworthy person. She couldn't revel a secret unless she was forced to. She made a deal with me and I stuck with it. Once I lost 40 pounds, either she'd tell or I would. I've lost 39.9 pounds in three months. Almost four. I deiced I guess I do need to tell."

"How many others have you told."

"One. Starling, That's why I was crying… I snapped." Piper exclaimed. No one noticed the wide open door.

"She was scared, and I wore down and Saphire wore her down even more than I did." Starling said as she walked in. Harrier walked in behind her. Piper stood.

"Sit young lady." Harrier commanded with a playful tone. Piper sat down.

"Saphire told me this morning that Piper was going to tell you so I told Harrier. We went about and asked for cases like Pipers, we did not give names. It's never happened which means… It's mental."

"Are you calling Piper Mental?" Finn asked, half laughing. Saphire started snickering and fell off the sofa when she finally started laughing.

"Yes… and no. I believe she has a mental issue and is over working herself trying to figure out what is wrong. According to Saphire, when Piper relaxes, her issues get better right?" Saphire nodded. "So… I think she's stressing over something, what probably doesn't help is when she starts stressing over the 'illness she's got."

"We think if Piper relaxes, she'll get better." Harrier added.

"I just said that." Starling told him.

"In a lot more words. Some people are dense and you confuse them." Starling stuck her tongue out at him only to be scowled. Aerrow Looked at Piper who looked him in the eyes for a mere moment before looking to her feet, realizing she had hurt him greatly by keeping this from him. Piper sighed and let a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'll go make lunch." Piper said, the sorrow sliding into her voice.

"Would you two like to stay for lunch?" Aerrow asked Starling and Harrier.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Harrier accepted. Piper nodded and left the room. Saphire knew the girl was in pain. She followed her.

"I'll go help her. Starling, can you see me in a few. I wanna talk to you." Saphire exclaimed before leaving after Starling response.

"Alright." Saphire left the room and went to the kitchen where she found Piper sitting on the floor leaning against the fridge. Saphire bolted to her friend's side.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Saphire asked. Piper looked up at her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I didn't tell Aerrow and the guy to protect them but instead it blows up in my face. Let's Face… I'm a mess and I'm just holding the storm hawks back." Saphire gasped.

"Take that back piper!" Saphire snapped.

"It's true!" Piper cried. Saphire slapped the girl.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Saphire shouted. Starling ran into the kitchen.

"You are holding the storm hawks together. You are that special glue that hold the team together. If you weren't here the storm hawks would fall apart. I wouldn't be here. Take that back!" Saphire demanded. Starling came over to Piper.

"I hurt Aerrow by not telling him!" Piper cried, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Piper, you told him because you were afraid. Aerrow will get over it." Starling told her, kneeling down next to the crying girl.

"No, he won't. He'll hate me, he'll never like me the way I like him. I've lost what I have left to call family. My mother died when I was young, and my father…"

"Was a storm hawk." Saphire finished." Come on. Let's make tacos and salad. And I'll make a nice cake, just to celebrate… nothing.. just for the heck of it."

"Piper, if Aerrow were to kick you off the team, the team would fall apart and you'd end up coming back anyway." Starling said, half laughing. An hour later, Lunch was prepared and the cake was waiting to cool for the icing. The tacos were easy. With three girls cooking, the cake was being made faster and the taco was all Piper. Piper still stared off into face, feeling sad. At lunch, everyone talked and laughed as they ate, well almost everyone. Piper wasn't eating. Saphire noticed this and kicked her.

"Don't kick me Saphire." Piper said, sorrow laced in her voice.

"Well then, eat. We're not gonna let you lose any more weight."

"I'm not hungry." Piper said.

"How are you not hungry?" Starling asked. Piper stood and left the table. Saphire stood up.

"PIPER! You gotta eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Piper said s she left the room.

"Damnit PIPER!" Saphire yelled leaving the table. She turned to Aerrow.

"I hope you realize this is your fault." She snapped before leaving the room. Aerrow sat there, confused. Starling groaned.

"dear atmos." She groaned. Harrier looked at her.

"Do you know why Saphire says it's Aerrow's Fault?" Finn asked her. Starling nodded.

"The poor girl didn't tell you guys because she thought she could handle it and take care of herself, and not hold the storm hawks back. However, now revealing her issue, she feels she's hurt Aerrow and is only holding the storm hawks back. Now she handing out the issue, that she's in love with him and won't admit it. We've all seen that one, we all know that Aerrow loves her back, and we all know both are too dense to realize it and that both are afraid to admit it." Starling exclaimed. Aerrow stood up from the table and left the room.

Me: done. Just you wait, there is one more chapter and it's gonna be fluffly and romantic and it will be the end of the story. Then, I'll be able to spend more time on another story..


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Chapter 9, and if things go as planned the last chapter of the story

Me: Chapter 9, and if things go as planned the last chapter of the story. I've deiced that I'm gonna post a poll, on which story you guys think I should update next, since my plan is to have this finished. I don't own the storm hawks… now on with the story.

Piper sat, curled up on her bed, afraid to show her face to the rest of the condor. Saphire walked in.

"Piper…" She sighed. She walked up to her friend and sat down next to her and gave her a hug. " You want some Tea? I'll make some with honey." Saphire walked out of the room. Moments later Aerrow walked in.

"You okay?" He asked. Piper looked up at him and saw the worry that was graced upon his features, his eyes drowning in worry for the girl. Piper looked away from him, feeling more guilty by the moment. Aerrow sighed and walked toward the bed. He sat next to Piper and pulled her into a hug, which she let him do.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. I've just been trying to find out what is wrong so in my hopes of finding out, I called Saphire and asked her to join the team. I figured she'd help me out and then I'd let her stay. I know you need females to talk to so I wanted to bring one of your friends here."

"I'm sorry I hid the issue. Now I'm just holding you guys back." Piper murmured.

"NO! Don't say that. Your are not holding us back. Actually, if there's an upside to all of this, you've brought us all closer together. The guys and I have been ploting how to make you tell so in all this you've only brought us closer. And even before all this started, you were what held the team together." Aerrow told her, looking into her eyes. "Besides, with you, I would be alone."

"How's that?" Piper asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because the girl I loved would be missing." Aerrow told her. Piper sighed and kissed him. Aerrow returned the kiss with more passion and heat. Saphire opened the door and closed it before the love birds could notice. She set down the mud and ran off.

"WHOA! Guess wht I just saw?" Saphire exclaimed as she ran into the dinning room. Everyone looked at her.

"a lump, a bump, a le-high stump?" Stork asked, rhyming as he spoke. The others laughed.

"No. Aerrow and Piper… kissing." The whole dinning room burst into cheers. The Sky knight and the navigator were a couple. The cheering stopped the moment the Door opened. Piper and Aerrow stood there.

"What did we miss?" Aerrow asked. Finn and Junko started laughing as Piper made a face but stopped when Aerrow looked at her. She did it again, but Aerrow caught her.

"Stop that Piper." Aerrow commanded.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Piper teased and she edged toward Saphire. She made a Face at Aerrow and bolted around the table as Aerrow bolted after her. Then mysteriously ran out of the room with Aerrow behind her. Near Piper's Room, Aerrow Pinned her to the wall where she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss as he kissed her back.

So in the end, Starling was right, It was a mental issue and Piper was stressing over it too much. Piper did eventually gain back her weight. Piper and Aerrow started dating and had some nice romantic moments, but loved Christmas so they could take advantage of the mistletoe.

Me: Okay, The stories done.

Piper: that chapter was short.

Me: yeah, it was. Know I have a confession to make. Piper's issue, was my issue. Her cure was my cure, only mine wasn't romance. Piper stopped stressing, and I releases stress. However Piper lost a lot more weight then I did. I lost 5 pounds in 5 months.

Piper: She made me lose 40.

Me: yeah so. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Now I gotta get ready for school.


End file.
